


Never, Ever

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Random Star Wars Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And of course Poe came for him, Canon Divergence AU, Finn was kidnapped by the first order, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: His voice was hoarse and his eyes were wide. He thought a long time ago that they were never coming for him, they were never, ever coming.





	Never, Ever

“You came back,” Finn said. His voice was hoarse and his eyes were wide. He thought a long time ago that they were never coming for him, they were never, ever coming. But Poe was here. Poe came back for him. “Of course,” Poe said, cupping Finn’s face in his hands. “I’ll always come back.” Finn smiled faintly even as Poe started undoing the restraints holding him back. “I thought you were coming back,” Finn whispered, his words slurring as he went limp in Poe’s arms. “I was gonna tell them... Tell them that I didn’t have a name. Gonna go back.” Poe shook his head, hushing Finn as he drew him closer, kissing his forehead. “Hush,” he said. “It’s okay. It’s okay, baby. I don’t care about that. I’m here now and I’m getting you out of here.” Finn smiled and closed his eyes. “You came back,” he repeated again, dizzy with pain and relief as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
